The present disclosure relates to a function connection unit, for example an I/O master.
Function connection units, also called I/O masters, which operate according to the Single-Drop Digital Communication Interface for Small Sensors and Actuators (SDCI) protocol, for example, are usually used to connect and configure functional automation modules such as actuators or sensors. An example of an SDCI function connection unit is the I/O link master which is described in DE 10 2011 006590 A1, for example.
However, the functional modules connected to a function connection unit must be parameterized for the desired method of operation, that is to say must be configured in a device-specific manner. This is usually carried out by parameterizing the functional modules, in which case sensor sensitivities, for example, can be set. The functional modules are usually parameterized in advance in a module-specific manner by a service engineer by means of a special service interface, but this is associated with high outlay.
Therefore, the object of the present disclosure is to provide a more efficient concept for connecting functional automation modules.